


Midwinter Night's Dream

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [16]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, Festivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: Written for the February Ficlet Challenge 2020 Prompt 16- Royalty AU.Percy x Annabeth. Percy is a Prince, Annabeth is a poor girl. They meet up during the Midwinter Festival (it's a bit random ok). (Also this has nothing to do with Shakespeare, the title just sounded cool).
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629220
Kudos: 10
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Midwinter Night's Dream

Poseidon and Sally sat on the dais, overlooking the hall and Percy stood at their side. The people in the hall before them were laughing and dancing together. Percy glanced at his dad, who was deep in a conversation with an official. His mum looked at him and smiled. He got off the dais and made his way into the audience. He pushed his way through the crowd, ducking under arms and dodging spinning couples. He walked past the food table, and headed for the door. He left the palace, and made his way along the riverbank.

He saw a girl leaning against a lamppost. She wore a grey dress that billowed out at her waist. He walked over to her.

“Having a nice evening?” he asked.

“Yeah, I suppose, I don’t really like the midwinter festival, I prefer midsummer, because the sky is still bright.”

“I don’t get to come here for midsummer, we’re always down south, so midwinter is the only festival I get to go to here.”

The girl shifted uncomfortably.

“Do you want to have a dance?”

She smiled and took his hand. They joined the throng standing outside the palace. Percy spun her around and they danced the night away.

Annabeth heard the bell toll midnight.

“I’ll have to go now,” she said, stumbling over the cobbled street. “My mum wanted me back at midnight.”

“I’ll walk with you. I don’t want to go back yet.”

“What’s your name?” the girl asked, “you never told me.”

“Percy. What about you?”

“Annabeth.”

“Where do you live?”

“Down on the river, on the south bank.”

“In the-“

“Slums, which is not where you live, obviously.”

“Well no.”

“Where do you live?” she asked.

Percy bit his lip, he didn’t know what to say. Would she think they couldn’t see each other again if he told her where he really lived, at the palace.

“Back there,” he said, gesturing back to where they came.

They crossed a bridge filled with couples, dancing to the music coming from a street musician.

“You can go back now, best not go any farther around this part.”

“Bye, um… can I see you again.”

“Maybe next year,” she turned with a smile.

Percy slipped a necklace into her hand as she let go. She turned it over and faced whitened, but the boy, the Prince, was gone.


End file.
